Pressure, pushing down on me, pushing down on you
by Lizsername
Summary: Galileo has one girl he loves and keeping him from killing himself, Allison. Then he meets Scaramouche on his fight to keep rock and roll. What happens when Allison keeps coming up? Does she change Galileo's thoughts?
1. There simply no one else in the world

Chapter 1 There's simply no one else in the world

**A/N: hello fellow readers, trying something new. So, you guys know my obsession with Tony Vincent so I found this play! Hope you guys like! **

It would start off normal but then again, the world has changed, according to my parents. It used to be rock and roll that I grew up to. But I also grew up to have to hide it. I love it especially the artist my parents called me, Allison. Allison is the name. Allison Iraheta, the most amazing artist ever.

But it's back to school. I had to run to the house I fake to the school. I live at the heartbreak hotel and they can never find out about it. I changed into whatever the fuck I want to wear! So I put on some leather boots, a black tank top topping it off with a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. I wore a hanging necklace, some bracelets to match it. I looked into the mirror to the girl smiling back at me which was that rocker with red hair.

I felt the arms of my mother wrap around me. I never missed that feeling. She left my lunch on the side. She kissed my cheek, "Have a great day, dear. Your father left already to work downstairs."

"Thanks, mom," I gave her a kiss back. I took my phone and my iPod. I went down the street by a house where I fake I live. It leaves an underground tunnel to the heartbreak hotel. But I choose to take a run instead. I got there and the bus pulled up. I ran on, trying to find Galileo. I and he are the 1st one for the bus. Of course, I see the gaga girls and clone boys. But I spotted a new girl, different from the gaga girls, sitting alone. She reminded me of my mother…..expect dark hair and clothing.

I went to the back and of course, saw Galileo. He was having a nervous tick again. "Hey, deary, for once," I signed, sitting next to him. "Calm down…"

"I-I can't! Alley-Kat!" He writes down some lyrics, looks familiar. More gaga bitches came around.

"Alright, Galileo," I said. "Come to my house today, again." I winked to him and he nods.

I got off the bus and spotted the new girl again. She had a great sense of style. No gaga girls annoyed here; none of the boys teased her. I knew for her, that wasn't gonna last long. Galileo went away and I couldn't find him. Must have got morning dentition again….So, I went over to this new girl. "Hi," I said to her. "I'm Allison and you?" She shrugs, "Not even those URL fucking names?"

"I don't know what it is…" She went back to sketching. Nice Chat bitch…

The bell ranged and I went inside the building. I caught up with Galileo. "Did you see that new chick?"

"She's better cool, well, dressing anyway." He signed.

"Dude, what has been bothering you?"

"I-I don't know. I mean I still have those dreams! And the phrase and stuff, it's just like, what the hell!"

"You are a dreamer," I whispered.

He gives me the crazy Allison look, "Shut up, alright?"

I signed. It was the same thing everyday. It's something Galileo couldn't understand. He just never knew the soul of rock and roll that I grew up to. "Bright side, alright?" I started; he turns around, "School's almost over."

"Ya the sooner it's over the sooner I'll be dead."

That shocked me, "Galileo!" He ran faster. "Galileo, are you actually thinking of committing suicide?" He nodded and I started crying.

"Alley," He grabs me for a hug.

"Don't leave me, you are the only thing I have other then my parents…." But that couldn't last soon….

**A/N: Cliffhanger, it's no different from my other fanfics. So, ya, review please? Help me out here guys, BTW Scaramouche will be mention soon….or has she? I think if you are a real fan, you can see if she has or has not. **


	2. Kiss today goodbye & point me towards 2m

Chapter 2 Kiss today goodbye and point me toward tomorrow

**A/N: Hello again, so I should mention what chapter name is by what artist and what song. Well, last chapter was by the one and only Allison Iraheta and her amazing song No one else. Get her album Just Like You and support her (I don't own her btw). Alright so let's see what Galileo choose, his best bud or death.**

The rest of the day was worrying more then paying attention. Galileo could take a step out of the door and all you could hear down the hall is a scream. That's something I could stand my whole life hearing. But that gothic chick I was talking to this morning is in all my classes which means she with Galileo. My stupid teachers wanted me to show her around. I have been noticing her trying to check out Galileo. Can I mention one thing? I have the hugest crush on Galileo ever!

I know him forever….well, 10 years actually. We are both 14 now. Galileo wants to drop out of high school; my parents want me to drop out. I can make a career at the Heartbreak. But, Galileo, I don't know about him. My father leaves the hotel a lot to find the dreamer; I need him to see Galileo. My parents heard about him, but they never have the time to meet him. He comes over a ton.

Class ended and I want to leave campus. Just fake sick and no one would care. They wouldn't care if I and Galileo just walked out. I would, I would try and change that mind of Galileo. I grabbed Galileo in the hallway, "Wanna just skip school?"

He gave me a glare, 'Why should I with you?"

"Woah," I said. "What the fuck is with your attitude?" He just rolled his eyes, "Ugh, whatever, I was trying to help you."

I feel a grab of the hand then he spins me. He gives me a kiss. "That explains it every feeling I wanted to tell you."

I just couldn't stand there but I did. I felt mad but in love. Upset and wanting to curl up in his arms and start crying. It was like a simple thing came into my life. "Galileo…"

"I-I Love you, Allison." He touches my cheek, "I don't wanna hide it anymore."

He wraps his arms around me. I got out of his grip. "I-I can't do this…" He looks at me for a long time and I run out, running from my fears again. I ran to the heartbreak. I couldn't look back. I finally got there.

"Allison?" I heard a soft voice as I walked in, out of breathe. It was Lilly Allen. "Oh dear, what's wrong?"

"Is Meat home?" I whispered. Ugh, why do I get boy troubles?

She nodded. "Let me help you upstairs."

I stood up straight, "It's alright, Lil. Um, do you know by any chance if Brit left yet?"

"He left this morning." Of course, to find the dreamer, find Galileo…

I went upstairs and came to our nice room. I took my hair tie off and let my long red hair flow to my shoulders. My mom came out from the bathroom. "Ah, Alley," She runs up and kisses my cheek, "Why home so early?"

"I-I skipped school, oh dear, mom, I'm having boy troubles!" I yelled out. I threw my bag to the side and sat up on the bed.

Meat walked carefully by me. "This is about Galileo, isn't it?"

"He-He told me that he loves me….then k-kiss-kiss-ed-ed me!" I fell back on the bed, giggling a bit. My mother smiled, "at the same time, I just don't know."

"Here," she gives me sheet music to the one I was performing to tonight. I signed and started walking over to the piano. "Galileo might come."

I looked through my sheet music she left there. It was stuff I practiced before for nights like this. I saw one that stood out. I showed it to her. "Can I sing this instead?"

She looks at it. She smiles a bit, "Sounds good, practice dear." She goes over to the door and locks it. I started practicing with her.

!

It was an hour until show time. Tonight's one of those nights where they let me perform. Most of time, I would perform more in the summer but my father forbidden it during the school year. He wants me to "pass" but then he realizes the only reason I was failing was because I never made music. Now, I perform whenever they choose me to. They wanted everyone to perform one song.

I went through my closet to find a black long dress. It was sleeveless so I wore long, leather, fingerless gloves. I let my hair be the only thing that brings color to me as it stayed on my shoulders, long and straight with a white with crystals in the middle flower in it. I got on a pair leather boots. There was nothing but just simple eyeliner.

I walked through the back way and it lead to the stage. I went to my room to review my lyrics. I saw some flowers and a card from my parents. Then there was a single red flower laying there. There was a card.

_Sing your heart out_

_I'm here,_

_Galileo _

Oh no, he's here? He's just making it worst. Good that I choose this song. I walked by the stage and Lily singled me to come on. I sat behind that piano and saw my parents, my fellow friends and Galileo.

"This song, Galileo, is for you…" I said strong and proud. He smiles a bit and I lay my hands, lightly touching the keys. I started singing.

_Kiss today goodbye_

_The sweetness and the sorrow_

_Wish me luck, the same to you_

_But I can't regret_

_What I did for love, what I did for love_

_Look, my eyes are dry_

_The gift was ours to borrow_

_Oh, it's as if we always knew_

_And I won't forget what I did for love_

_What I did for love_

_I grabbed Galileo in the hallway, "Wanna just skip school?"_

_He gave me a glare, 'Why should I with you?"_

"_Woah," I said. "What the fuck is with your attitude?" He just rolled his eyes, "Ugh, whatever, I was trying to help you."_

_I feel a grab of the hand then he spins me. He gives me a kiss. "That explains it every feeling I wanted to tell you."_

_Gone_

_Love is never gone_

_As we travel on_

_Love's what we'll remember_

_Kiss today goodbye_

_And point me toward tomorrow_

_We did what we had to do_

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for love_

_What I did for love_

_What I did for love_

"_Galileo…"_

"_I-I Love you, Allison." He touches my cheek, "I don't wanna hide it anymore."_

And I just ran? God, what am I?

_Love is never gone_

_As we travel on_

_Love's what we'll remember_

_Kiss today goodbye_

_And point me toward tomorrow_

_Oh, We did what we had to do_

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for love _

_What I did for love_

_What I did for love..._

One single tear escapes through my right eye. It started ruining the eyeliner and then another came through my left eye, making it even. Everyone cheered and I gave a bow with the band. I ran off stage into the crowd, looking for Galileo. I saw him, standing there; it was the same spot I saw him on stage. "Gaz?" I whispered. He turns to see me. "Kiss me, one more time."

**A/N: And cliffhanger! :) get used to that! Hope you guys like. Reviews are always nice. :) **

**Song Allison sung/ Chapter name: What I did for love- Glee cast **


End file.
